A Day (Happy Birthday Dear Daya sir)
by Poonum
Summary: A single day can starts from sorrow or with sad memories but can be end with a lots of happiness... :)) Many Many happy return's of the day dear Daya sir...happy Birthday :))


He was standing in dark portion of one old building with a lots of Emotions in minds, Memories moving in front of his eyes and echoing so many sounds around him.. he was completely lost in it…After few seconds he pushes the main door with his both hands and door opens with voice..he enters and Two Pigeons fly over him with voice to tell him now its place for them..They are living in that "Ashiyana" which was Home for him at once..He look around and noticed so much broken and useless stuff around him with extra ordinary Dust on it..each and everything was telling him now he is there for no use… But Memories don't need any stuff ..they are always there in its original form for you…Always save and sound…

He moves forward and after taking few steps just bend down and his trembling hands touch one board which was full of Dust…he pick up that board in his hand which was not so heavy bcz it was broken..and with another hand he clears the dust on it….

MUMTA FOUDATION (ORPHANAGE HOUSE)

These words always brings tears in his eyes..bcz he was one the most precious childs who have a Big Name of their houses…they never lived in an ordinary houses…A sad smile lightning up his lips and his whole face… A childish sound hits his ears as….

"Yar Daya, hum kitna lucky hain..Principal sir khata hain humara Home ka itna bara name ha..warna amm logon ka gheron ka tu koi name he nai hota..Maltlab hum bht special hain..Haina ? (Excited tone) "

He smiles after remembering his childhood memory…One of his close friends said this to him in the age of 5…How much he was innocent? Today he can understand the meaning of all those words but on that time these words always gives him happiness…

He moves forward and placed that board in near broken bench…And moves forward when he foot hits with something..he look at it and grab it in his hands….After removing the dust present on it he checks that small wooden Board…. "PRINCIPAL RAMESHCHANDAR" name present on it…..he look at it….

"Beta, aik baat yaad rakhna humesha…Humesha apna dam par aik asa insane banana ki koshish karo…Ka jis ka bad Kssi KHANDAN ka name ki zarorat na para tuma apni Pehchan karwana ka liya..Balka tumara name he tumari PEHCHAN ho….Yaad rako ga na Daya?"

"Haan sir, main app ki kahi har baat humesha yaad rakon ga… Sir…kye Family name hona zarori hota hai? Ager humara pas family name na ho tu log hum sa baat nai Karen ga? Huma acha nai smjyen gaa?"

"Nahin Beta, jo asa Karen ga wo kud Acha nahin honga…Insan ki pehchan uss ka acha karmo sa hoti hai..Uss ka family name sa nahin..Ager app ka acha karam app ka jo Acha Name baniyen ga wo app ka Family Name sa bhi bara hoga…"

He smiles after remembering all this….and speaks…

"Sir App sahi khata tha..Ajj muja log mera name sa janta hain..Muja iss baat ka dar nahin lagta ka ager koi meri family ka bara main pocha ga muja janana ka liya tu main kye jawab donga…."

A precious Tear fall downs from his eye…and he moves forward and opens another Door… A big ground was present there… He moves towards there and look at the small swimming pool present there which was full with Rain water now..So much useless stuff was present there… he sat down from there and was looking into that deep water..A smile came on his face when he heard a voice….

Man: Daya Beta ?

He look at him back and found an aged man standing and calling him… He smiles and stood up and speak after grabbing his one hand in his hands….

Daya: Baba (smiles) app …? App kasa hain?

Baba: Main teak hoon beta… tum kasa ho? Ajj ka din yahen kye kar raha ho?

Daya: bas yuhin (head down) ajj jee chaha ka yahen aye kar kuch waqt guzaron…

Baba: Apna janam din par…?

Daya (Surprised): baba …ap..app ko yaad ha?

Baba: Itna sara bechon main sa tum un chand bechon main sa ho jo ajj bhi yahen ana nahin chorta…iss gher ko aur muja yaad rakha betha ho..tu kye muja yaad nahin hoga…

Daya (Smiles): Issi liya tu yahen aya hoon…Apna Janam din uss jaga manana, jahen mera janam hua tha….

Baba: par beta…

Daya: Janta hoon baba..bht choota tha jab yahen aya tha (_looking at the building) _Mager muja tu tab tak ka he yaad haina baba…Uss sa pehla kahan janama hua mera..Mera maa baap kon tha..muja kye malom? Tu mera liya tu yahi jaga ha wo Jahen mera janam hua tha….Haina Baba (_look at him back with sad smiles)_

Baba (_placing his hand on Daya's head): _Jeeta raho Beta..Sada kush raho..Bagwan tumari sari Ichayan (wishes) poori kara…

_Daya smiles and move back to that swimming pool and after pointing towards it said…_

Daya: yaad hai baba… Iss swimming pool main kitni Kagaz ki kashtiyan bana kar chora karta tha hum sab becha?

Baba (Smiles): Haan rangbarngi Kashtiyan…. Principal ka room sa rangbaranga Kagaz chura lata tha kuch larka…aur pher sab mil kar kashtiyan banata tha…Aur dant sabi ko parti the..yaad ha sab muja..

Daya (laughs): hahaha haan baba yaad ha..muja tu pyar sa principal sir ka mera kaan marorna ajj bhi yaad ha.. pehla gusa sa Kaan pakrta tha..aur pher smile kar ka pyar sa bolta tha… "Main Janta hoon mera Daya tu kabhi asa kar he nahin sakta"… _And he himself smiles…Baba smiles too…Daya look at him back and asked…_

Daya: Baba app ajj bhi yahen rakwali karta ho? Abb yahen kon hai….

Baba: meri yaaden hain beta….jwani sa boorapa daka hai yahen…Aur kon hai mera…? GOVT ki tard sa ajj bhi chokidari ki zimadari muja di gai ha..Mera bhi guzara chal raha hai…Aur sach kahon tu ajj bhi yahen aye kar Sakoon milta ha muja… MUMTA FOUNDATION ko yahen sa New building main shift hua bhi 10 saal sa zyada ho gaya hain… par humara liya humara gher tu yahi jaga haina…..

Daya: haan baba…mera liya tu yahi mera gher raha ga humesha….

Baba: beccha..par ab tu sunana main aye raha ha..GOVT iss jaga ko bechna ki baat kar rai hai…Kssi builder ko ..jo yahen Koi bari building banya ga….

Daya (_heart pinch): _kye ? (shock) matlab ab yah gher bhi sirf yaddon main he rah jaya ga…_he feels really sad….When he hears coughing voice of Baba….he look at him and ask him to go as…_

Daya: baba app ko kitni kansi jaiya aram Karen…yahen kitni dhool maati hai app ko aur kansi hogi…please man lan meri baat…last time bhi nai mani thi…

Baba (smiles): Teak hai jata hoon beta…aur haan tum bhi yahen mat rukna zyada dar…Janam din hai ajj tumara..subha sa nikla hoga Mumbai sa..aur ab sara waqt yahen guzaro ga..pher Shehar loota dar raat ho jaya gi..sara din tu issi main guzar gaya… Janam din kushiyen manana ka liya hota hai..asa dukhi hona ka liya nahin…smja..ab thori dar ruk kar wapis chala jaio….

_He said so and left the place…Daya stand stills there…he moves forward and opens one room…_

**_Kitni baatein yaad aati hai Tasveerein si ban jaati hain…._**

_Still few broken wooden beds were present there and few useless bed sheets…only few pieces…But Daya can understand well that these pieces are part of Bed sheets…_

_"_Master jee ab hum bara ho gaya hain..Aik bed sheet main do do kasa soo sakta hain"?

"Sona ha tu soo…warna sarkar sa jaa kar bolo…mera sar mat kahyo yahen…."

"Yah master kitna karos hai.."

"Haan kud itni sardi main sona par bina chadar ka tu pata chala issa…yah la Soham tu yahn chadar kar ka soa…"

"Par Daya…Itni tend ha..Tu kasa soya ga yar"?

"Arry muja kahan sardi lagti hai..i m a Strong man_…." He smiles…. _

_"_Hahah haaa… Tu aur strong Man….hahahha…"

_He smiles and look at himself…and smiles..Today he is actually A Strong Man…_

**Main kaise inhein bhooloon Dil ko kya samjhaaun…. ?**

Daya: Shoham ager ajj tu zinda hota tu dakhta yar main sach main strong man ban gaya hoon yar… _And tears roll down from his cheeks….He remembers…._

Soham: Daya yar…main ..m…main nai bechon ga..yah Bukhar meri Jaan lay laa ga…(_taking high breath)_

Daya (_weeping): _Nai yar..asa kyun bol raha hai tu… Dawa di hai na tuja..Dakh tera matha pa patiyan rak rahon main..Abi utar jaya ga bukhar..dakh mera bhi tu utar gaya tha naa..pershan kyun hota hai….

Soham: Daya..meri baat sun..Yar…ager muja kuch ho jaya na..tu sun..Tu rona mat…muja bht dukh ho ga yar… aur sun apna aur dost bana lana (_tears falls down from his eyes) _Tu doston ka mamla main bht kanjos hai…Aur yun chup chap mat rahana yar..Sab kamzoor smj ka war karta hain tuj par…Strong rahna…

_10 year old daya starts crying loudly with…_

Daya: Tu asi baten kyun kar raha hai sohum? Yar… asa mat bol…tera bina mera kye bhi nai sochta raha..chup ho ja tu…chup ho jaaa….

Soham: Asa mat soch yar..Main nahin..Tu koi aur..koi aur aya ga teri life sacha dost ban kar.. tera sath dana… Tuja pora karna…tu udas na hona..yah waqt bhi kut jaya ga… RO maat….

Daya: yar tu…. _Crying.._

Soham: Dost bht sara pasa kamana ..Gareeb pada hua…Gareebi ko mout marna nahin mera jasa.. _And his sighs start breaking…Daya runs towards Master jee to call him..and when he came back he found his Friend no more with him….._

_Daya remembers whole that scene…He came out from that room and starts crying loudly…._

Daya (_crying): _Ager uss roz mera pas pasa hota Soham tu main tuja becha lata mera dost..main tuja wasa gareebi ki mout marna nahin data… Nahin soham main tera liya kuch nai kar saka.. Muja mahf kar dana mera dost….muja mahf kar dana…

_He was crying loudly..when someone places his hand on his Shoulder..he look at back with same teary face and became so shocked….just look at that person for few seconds and then hugs him more tightly…._

Daya (_crying): _I m sorry boss..I m sorry..main tum sa jhoot bol kar yahen aya..Main janta tha ager ajj ka roz main yahen aya tu tum muja kabhi nai ana do ga..tu main jhoo..jhoot bol ka tum sa..I m sorry..tum sahi tha..muja yahen nai ana chiya tha…muja laa chalu yahen sa….Boss..In karwi yaddoon ka siwa muja kuch nai milta kabhi..bi…kahi bhi un sawalon ka jawab nai data yah gher muja..jin ki talash mein main yahen ata hoon….

_The next person hugs him more tightly and after making him relax , both separated….He clears Daya's Face with his both hands..and without speaking any word make him seat on near broken bench… and give him some water to drink..and stands himself with the support of wall and just look at him…._

_Daya after drinking some water calms down…and look at him best buddy with embarrassment…who was already looking at him…_

Daya (_low tone): _Sorry boss…yar main wo…pata nai kyun bht dino sa ana chata tha…

Abhijeet: Maine kuch kaha tum sa?

Daya: nahin..par main janta hoon..tum gusa hoga boss…

Abhijeet: nai Daya..main gusa nai hoon… Yah tumara Birthday hai..tum jasa manana chayo uss mein main kye kah sakta hoon…

Daya: yar..sorry bola na… plz…asa mat kaho…

Abhijeet: Muja sorry mat bolo Daya.. Aur ager tuma yahen aye kar sakoon milta hai tu muja iss sa koi aitraz nahin…

_And he moves towards there ..Daya look at him and after few seconds follows him…Abhijeet was standing in ground…_

Daya: Yahen main na bara Goal kiya hain yar…

_Abhijeet look at him with smile…._

Daya: Haan… Wo wahen samna hota tha football match..Bht zaberdast match hota tha humara seniors ka sath… humesha buri taran Harta tha woh sab.. aur muja una goal pa goal marna ka bara shok tha..un ka lakta hua chehra dakh kar meri team bht kush hoti the…. (_Daya's eyes were sparking while speaking this) _Aur apni aksar harna wali team ko kush dakh kar muja bari kushi milti the… aur malom hai..aik din tu seniors na Muja apni tarf sa khalna ki offer kar di..bola…Tu jis din khelta hai teri team he jeetati hai…par maine mana kar diya.. uss ka bad itafaq sa match khelna ka kabhi moka he nai mila….

_He look at Abhijeet….Who was looking at him with smily face…. _

Daya: Kye hua Yar? Asa kye dakh raha ho?

Abhijeet: Dhak raha hoon bechpan ki kssi yaad ko yaad kar ka tu kam sa kam tu kush hai….

Daya: nai yar asa nai hai..Bht yaaden hain asi…jina yaad kar acha lagta hai ajj bhi….wo swimming phool dakh raha ho..uss main aik bar maine apna Master jee Dhaka da diya tha…hahahah…una terna bhi nai ata tha…Raat ka waqt tha..tends pani.. bht tang karta tha yar..bht he karos tha…Adha ganta dant pari uss sa..maine tang aye kar ussa Dhaka da diya… aur kud baag gaya…bechara ko kitna din bukar raha…aur Principal na usski baat mani he nahin…hahahha..dhakna wala moun tha uss ka…

Abhijeet: Galat baat Daya…

Daya (_laughing): _Arrey uss waqt main koe 9 yah 10 saal ka hoon ga…beccha he tha…kye galat aur kye sahi…aur wo b pagal he tha.. pani uss ka adha tak bhi nahin tha..Terna nai ata tha tu kye..Nikal tu sakta tha woh bahr..par nikla nahin..betha raha ander..hahahahha…

_Abhijeet was looking at his innocent brother who was really living that childhood era this time…_

Daya (_added): _Aur pher aik din main kud bhi ussi phool main gir gaya…Muja terna nai ata tha boss…meri sans rukh gai thi… jab sab na muja nikala..tu mera bechna ki koi umeed he nai the.. (_Abhijeet heart's pinch) _pata nai kasa..main bech gaya uss roz…aur pher maine Terna bhi seeka….sab itna pershan ho gaya tha..ajj tak kabhi koi purana dost milta ha tu poochta hai ka Daya tu uss roz bech kasa gaya tha …jasi teri halat thi huma laga nai tha ka tu beccha ga….malom nai yar main kasa becha tha..

Abhijeet: Mera liya….

Daya look at him…

Abhijeet: ager tu nai hota tu mera kye hota? Abb bhi tuma jawab chiya apna sawal ka..?

Daya nodded as no…..

Daya: nahin..Kyun ka mera har sawal ka jawab aik he hai..mera Bhai Abhijeet… main jo bhi hoon..jasa bhi hoon..jasa bhi yahen tak poncho..meri zindagii..mera jeena..mera hoona..sab mera Bhai ki waja sa…uss ka liya..Uss ka dam sa main hoon..aur uss ka liya main hoon..iss baat main muja koi shak nai hai Abhijeet….

_Abhijeet look at him with teary eyes…and then to make the situation light he speaks…_

Abhijeet (naughty): oh ho…Itna saman….i m feeling like an old person now….

Daya: Kyun kye saman sirf old peoples ko he data hain? Wasa teak bhi hai..tum muj sa bara bhi ho..aur ab tu Buddha bhi ho gaya ho….

Abhijeet (Surprised): Beta tu yahen aye kar kud ko beccha mehsos kar raha ha…Uss ka samna main budda he dikon ga na tuja….Chal ab chal yahen no arguments abt it okay…

_Daya without saying a word abt it starts walking with Abhijeet…leaving all sad memories he knew His brother came here for him only… how much he cares abt him..then why he thinks for a moment before caring abt him…?_

Daya: mera Pyara Buddha Bhai…. Kitna acha laga ga na jab main tuma asa pukaron ga tu? _He winks…_

Abhijeet: Buddha hoga…._And he stops…._

Daya: haan haan bolo…. ACP sir wasa bhi budda he ho gaya hain…. Buddha mera baap…hahahah….

_Unintentionally Abhijeet burst out into laughter…. Daya look at him..and realized what he just said… he feels sorry for ACP sir… _

Daya: so…sorry boss…Ab tum ACP Sir ko kuch mat bata dana yar….

Abhijeet (_laughing): _Main tu bation ga… Zaror..una bhi tu malom ho un ka ladla beta un ka bara main kye sochta hai…

Daya: Kye boss. (Shock) marwiyo ga kye….dako boss..nai..ACP sir kye sochen gay…yar..una kitna bura laga ga…

Abhijeet: haan wo tu hai…

_Both reach at Lack side…_

Daya: Boss dhako yah galat baat hai ab… tum asa nai kar sakta..malom ha muja tang kar raha ho..

Abhijeet: oh tu mera nana muna bhai ko itna yakeen hai apna Buddha bhai par…

Daya: sorry yar..wo..wo tu moun sa nikal gaya tha mera..i m sorry…kaan pakron kye…

Abhijeet: haan biklul (_innocent) _chlu jaldi kar…And he takes out his phone from His pocket…

Daya: Kye? Yahen …? I mean itna logon ka samna.. log kye sochen gay?

Abhijeet: Dayaaa? ACP sir kye sochen ga jab una main bation ga tu ?

_Daya instantly grabs his both ears and closes his eyes..And speaks…._

I m sorry..

I m sorry….

I m sorry….

_He hears a click voice and opens his both eyes…and became shocked…._

Daya (Screams): Abhiiiiiii iiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..tum na mera photo bana liya…

Abhijeet (_placing his phone in pocket): _haan wo tu bas aik he…Baki tu pori movie baniye.

Daya: Kye ?( shocked)

Abhijeet (_innocent): _Haan yar wo Freddy sa shart lagie thi..Ka Daya muja continually sorry bol sakta hai…abi ussa movie dika kar yah prove kar doon ga main..

Daya (Shocked): Shart aur tum? Wo bhi Freddy sa? Oh my God..yani tum…. _He remembers…_

FLASH BACK:

Abhijeet enters inside the bureau….and move towards Daya who was busy in counting money…

Abhijeet: Kye Daya bara pasa gin raha ho? Kssi ki jab tu nai kati…

Daya: haan tumari…

Abhijeet: Kye? _And he looks at his pocket_

Daya (laughs): Kye boss tum bhi…Freddy sa shart jeeta hoon…Woi pasa gin raha hoon.._he winks_

Abhijeet: oh..pher sa… bechara freddy…roz pans jata hai tumara hathon..kitni bar smjiya ha pher bhi…

Daya: Pans nai jata..Kala hai Boss… Jo sirf muja ati hai..

Abhijeet:Acha..Yah Kala hai yani Art…jo sirf app janab ko ata hai…(_naughty)_

Daya: haan bilkul..tabi tu roz jeetata hoon… koi aur kar sakta hai asa..tum..tum kar sakta ho?

Abhijeet: haan kyun nahin…Main tu tuma aur freddy dono ko aik sath sharta hara sakta hoon..

Daya (Shocked): kye ..waqie? haahahah…choro boss..itni lambi lambi nai baten bolni chiyen…

Abhijeet (forwarding hand): Lagi shart?

Daya (holding hand): Paka boss….

Abhijeet: Tu teak hai..tuma yah lagta hai ka main Freddy ko tumara jasa hara nai sakta…teak hai…main hara kar dikyon ga…Freddy ko main uss sa shart laga kar haryon ga..aur Freddy ko hara kar main tuma hariyon ga

Daya: Boss tum asa kar he nai sakta….

Abhijeet: Dhaken ga…

FLASH BACK OVER:

Daya: Boss…. _Abhijeet smiling…. _Dhako yah galat baat hai… maine sorry ACP sir ka liya bola tha….

Abhijeet: Freddy ko kye malom..Uss na thora Dhaka..Yah tum na thora he name bola hai…

Daya: boss this is not done..Yah cheating hai…

Abhijeet: Tu tum bara Haq aur sach ki base par jeetata ho..sab ko apna sath mila kar Bechara Freddy ko bewakoof banata ho …ajj kud bana tu bura laga…

Daya: boss… _making face…_

Abhijeet: Jee boss ki jaan..Nikalo pasa….

Daya: becha sa pasa lo ga..uss ka b'day ka din…Kitni galt baat hai..Gift tu tuma dana chiya…

Abhijeet: Dhako..Shart ka pasa apni jaga..Aur gift apni jaga…

Daya: boss..yah..

Abhijeet (interrupts): Galt baat ha…etc etc… apni bari galt baat hai..Chal nikal 2000 rupee…warna main ACP sir ko bata doon ga..ka tum na una… Chal bad main kye ..abi phone kar ka batata hoon…

Daya look at him with shock and tries to stop him…

Daya: boss…. And suddenly he snatched Abhijeet phone from his hand and runs…

Abhijeet (Shocked): Daya ka beccha… ruk..mera phone da..yah cheating hai..ruk.. He too runs behind him …but Daya Is Daya..During Running he deleted the Movie and pick and the stops…

Daya: boss yah lo apna phone..ab jo karna ka kar lo (_breathing heavingly)_

Abhijeet: Tu dost nai dushman hai mera…

Daya laughs..

Daya:acha bara waqt bad pata chala….

Abhijeet: Jaa muja baat nai karni….

Daya: alla…mera pyara Buddha bhai tu bura he mana gaya… ab kasa maniyon….

Abhijeet looking at another side..he was looking angry…

Abhijeet: Daya..jaio yahen sa….muja nai karni ab koi baat…

Daya: boss tum tu sach main…

Abhijeet: tu aur…kitni planning sa kiya sab maine aur tum na delete kar diya…

Daya: Planning…. Okay and burst out into laughter….Abhijeet look at him and laughs too…

Daya (laughing): Boss kye planning thi..bara bara mujrim pakr lo tum tu asa….hahahha…

Abhijeet (laughing too): Shut up Daya….

_Suddenly Daya stops laughing and looking serious again…Abhijeet noticed it so he asked…_

Abhijeet (Serious tone): Abb kye hua yar?

Daya: malom ha yar..jahen hum khara hain… yahen issi jaga bechpan mein main aye kar beta karta tha..tanha… Lake kinara…yahi sochta tha ka kabhi koi mera sath dana wala bhi hoga..mera dost ki mout ka bad main bara akala ho gaya tha… ganto yahen issi jaga par beth kar iss beta hua pani ko Dhaka karta tha…

_Abhijeet does not interrupt him…_

Daya : mera dost na muj sa kaha tha ka yah waqt bhi guzar jaya ga..aur dhako ajj main pher ussi jaga hoon..woi main hoon..par tanha nahin hoon..soham na teak he kaha tha ka mera sath dana koi aur dost aya ga…tumari surat main ajj wo dost mera sath hai..

_He looks at Abhijeet who was looking at him with teary eyes…. Daya without losing a minute just hugs him….Abhijeet hugs him too tightly…._

Abhijeet (in hug): tu kye tum meri dosti sa satisfied ho Daya?

Daya (left him): boss…yah kye bol raha ho tum?

Abhijeet (realized): nai n…nai wo main tu bas asa he…

Daya (Angry): ayenda kabhi yah khyal bhi mat lana apna man main…smja (warn him)

Abhijeet: Sorry meri jaan…ayenda nai bolon ga…

_Daya hugs him again…and accepted his sorry….after few seconds both separated and Abhijeet asked…_

Abhijeet: Daya..tere B'day…. Yar Mumbai ponchana tak tu Bht dar ho jaya gi..Aur Cake..

Daya: Boss..tu hum yahen he celebrate kar lata hain na B'day…Aur zarori thori ha cake ho…

Abhijeet: Tu pher?

Daya looks around….and found Pani Pori Thala wala…Abhijeet look at there where Daya was looking…

Abhijet (instantly): nai ..nai Daya…Main sa nai kahya jata wo….

Daya (naughty): Boss ab tu tuma khani he para gi..Apna Daya ka b'day cake smaj kar..chlu….

Abhijeet: Daya sun tu….But Daya was not listening to him…Abhijeet follows him..

Daya (to thala wala): Bhai zara pani puri banana..aur acha sa teeka wala..mera bhai ko teeka bht pasand hai.. (Abhijeet shocked)

After few seconds too Plates were present in both of them…Smile was present on Daya face and Abhijeet was looking like he is in trouble….

Daya (naughty): So boss..dhak kye raha ho asa plates ko..Nazer lagio ga kye…Chlu shuru ho jaio… _But Abhijeet was not looking ready…._Daya oh haan..mera b'day ha tu cake ki taran issa bhi tu pehla muja he kilana chiya na tuma…. He pick one and tries to eat Abhijeet…Abhijeet was not ready..but Daya was too not Ready to give forcefully enters pani puri in his mouth…But result was…most of the Pani puri water was on Abhijeet's court…Daya starts laughing too much….

Daya: Boss…hahahha..apni shakal tu dhako…hahahah..oh my God…aram sa Kha lata tu kye tha… Chlu abi Happy Birthday Daya bhi gayo na…

_Abhijeet was looking at him angrily…._

Daya: Asa kye dhak raha ho..Tum tu pani puri khana bhi nai ata yah dhako main kha ka dikata hoon kasa khata hain..And he eats and winks to Abhijeet..yah dhako gira pani bahar zara bhi…

Abhijeet (angry): haan tu mera pahar jasa moun nai hai..muj sa nayi khiye jati….

Daya (enjoying his anger): koi baat nai…main he khila data hoon..He pick another one and moves towards Abhijeet…

Abhijeet: nai nai Daya..aik aur nai… (moving back) Daya door jaa…

Daya (moving forward): boss chorn ga tu main bhi nai…chlu acha bechon ki taran moun kholo….

Abhijeet who was moving back continually starts running to save himself from pani Puri…and Daya starts running after him…

Daya (laughing): Boss kye mujrimon ki taran baag raha ho..

Abhijeet (laughs): Haan main mujrim he sahi…. Nahi khani muja..

Daya (still running): khila kar tu main bhi choron ga….

After few mins…Finally Abhijeet give and he stops..Daya too stops….both were breathing heavingly….Abhijeet noticed Daya's hand…

Abhijeet: Tumara hath tu khali hain…

Daya: haan tu itni dar bala koi asi baag sakta hai panni puri hath main pakra…wo tu main bagta bagta he kha gaya tha….

Abhijeet (Shocked): Kye? Tu muja itni dar asa kyun bagya?

Daya: ab tum kud pagal ho tu main kye karon..dhak tu lana tha..Main tuma bagya ja raha tha (Starts laughing) aur tum bina Dhaka baga ja raha tha….mera budda Bhiya….

Abhijeet: Daya ka becha (angry)

_And this Time Daya was running forward and Abhijeet was running after him…. Both buddies were really enjoying..Daya completely forgets why he came there…Bcz his buddy knows Better how to handle him…The most important thing was Both buddies were happy and enjoying That B'day Day Now…._

_AUTHOR's NOTE:_

I just wrote it in Few hours with blank mind..Lol Don't know how is it…. But want to write something for Daya's B'day…. So did it….i m going to post it without reading so ignore the spelling and sentence mistake.. How are u all Guys? Hope everything is going Fine at ur side..Missing u all..Take care Buddies…must tell me how iz it ?

And YAP HAPPY B"DAY TO MY DEAREST DAYA SIR….. This is for ur Sir..we all love u very much ..:))) Poonum


End file.
